


Attempt #2

by preferablynameless



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Aziraphale Is Trying (Good Omens), Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Cunnilingus, F/F, Gentle Dom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Kink Exploration, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, She/Her Pronouns for Aziraphale (Good Omens), She/Her Pronouns for Crowley (Good Omens), South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Sub Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29114403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preferablynameless/pseuds/preferablynameless
Summary: The sun had set, leaving orange clouds like embers on the horizon. Crowley had gone outside to water the garden, as she did most evenings during hot, dry spells. Aziraphale was using the time interval to set the atmosphere.They’d tried this once before, at Crowley’s behest, and Aziraphale had promised her they’d do so again some time.Or: Aziraphale and Crowley engage in a tentative exploration of a particular dynamic.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 39





	Attempt #2

The sun had set, leaving orange clouds like embers on the horizon. Crowley had gone outside to water the garden, as she did most evenings during hot, dry spells. Aziraphale was using the time interval to set the atmosphere.

They’d tried this once before, at Crowley’s behest, and Aziraphale had promised her they’d do so again some time.

She hadn’t understood at first.

“Hold me down,” Crowley had gasped as Aziraphale kissed her neck, straddling her on their bed.

Aziraphale lifted her head to take in Crowley’s half-lidded eyes and rosy cheeks. “What?” she asked.

“I said I’d like it if you held me down,” Crowley repeated.

Aziraphale frowned. “You would… like that?”

“That’s what I just said.”

“Oh. Well, I suppose if you want, but…” she continued frowning, trying to make sense of it. “Are you sure?”

Crowley nodded against the pillow under her head. “I’ve given it a bit of a thought, if you know what I mean. Also, if you’d boss me around a bit, that’d be great too.”

“Boss you around?” Aziraphale squeaked, frankly appalled by the idea.

For some reason, that brought an amused smile on Crowley’s face. Distress must have shown on Aziraphale’s face, because Crowley lifted one hand to pat her cheek. “Chill. You don’t have to if you’re not into it.”

“I just don’t understand, dear,” Aziraphale admitted, leaning down to place an apologetic kiss on Crowley’s cheek. “You despise authorities. You’ve spent so long being told to do things you didn’t want to do, and you hated it.”

“It’s a sex thing, all right?” Crowley said. “I’d like to be commanded in bed. By you.”

Aziraphale flushed all the way to her chest, red blotches blooming against her skin. “Oh.”

Crowley grinned up at her. Apparently, Aziraphale’s reactions were highly entertaining. Aziraphale didn’t know whether to be offended. “Think about it, okay? If it makes you uncomfortable, we absolutely don’t need to do it. But if you’d be up for it, I’d like to try.”

“All right. I’ll think about it,” Aziraphale promised.

The thing was, up to this point in their sex life, Aziraphale had mostly done to Crowley what she liked being done to herself. Of course, there were particularities in how Crowley liked to be touched, but she’d never before claimed to enjoy something Aziraphale wouldn’t. Or at least, Aziraphale thought she wouldn’t enjoy being told what to do. She hadn’t given it much thought.

The first time she tried to fulfil Crowley’s wishes, she’d told her to lie down – as per request #2 – and then held her wrists down when they kissed – as per request #1.

“You can be more forceful,” Crowley told her afterwards.

“You mean,” Aziraphale said, “more dominant.”

Crowley’s resulting blush was an answer enough. “So you aren’t totally ignorant,” she said.

“I do have about two shelves of erotica, you know. I simply thought… well, I wasn’t sure people actually did this in real life.”

“Honestly, people do far more wicked stuff than it seems on the surface. I wouldn’t be surprised if, say, that Newt boy walked around at home wearing a dog collar, is what I’m saying.”

“Crowley!” Aziraphale chided. “I got your point perfectly well without that mental image, thank you very much.”

So Aziraphale was going to try to embrace that role. Imagining it was… well, easier than she would have thought. She’d witnessed the sight of Crowley flushed and gasping in her lap or beneath her quite a few times, and bringing that new flavour into that image affected Aziraphale in a… not entirely unpleasant way.

She changed into nicer trousers, one of her almost identical beige pairs, and put on an airy cream-coloured shirt with a low, ruffled neckline. She rolled up the sleeves and went into the adjacent bathroom to give herself a once-over in the mirror. She ran a hand through her hair, which achieved nothing except make them bounce back into the exact same ringlets. She washed her hands and dried them on the soft white towel next to the basin.

Returning to the bedroom, she drew the curtains and placed flameless candles on the bedside tables on each side of the bed. She’d learnt that using real candles was out of the question the hard way, when instead of romancing Crowley they’d made her freak out.

She deposited a bottle of scented massage oil on the right table. She fluffed up the pillows, pushed the giant duvet aside and then sat on the edge of the bed, waiting.

Soon enough, she heard the ground-floor door open and then slam shut. There were shuffling sounds and the sound of a tap running, before she heard Crowley ascend the stairs.

Aziraphale wiped her clammy hands on her trousers. She shouldn’t be nervous, should she? Maybe she wasn’t cut out for this. What if the scenario she’d come up with wasn’t what Crowley wanted? But Crowley had asked. She wanted this. She wanted Aziraphale to dominate her. Oh, good Lord.

Aziraphale stood up, folding her hands behind her back so she could fidget with them out of sight.

The door opened. “Angel? Oh.” Crowley closed the door behind herself, taking in the darkened, candle-lit room and Aziraphale’s dapper get-up. “Wow, you’ve really gone all out.”

Aziraphale smiled. The sight of Crowley in sweatpants and a tight tank top, fire-red hair pinned up, made her forget all contemplations about roles and performing hers right. It was just Crowley and she, like always.

She stepped forward until she stood in front of Crowley. She put her hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her back against the door, guiding her carefully so her hip wouldn’t bump the door handle.

Not releasing her shoulders, she kissed her firmly, not letting her have a say in the pace for once. She’d never done that, always mindful of Crowley’s preferences. But now, this was what Crowley desired, so Aziraphale let herself go.

She pulled back, leaning up to kiss Crowley’s forehead. She slid her hands down Crowley’s arms, taking hold of her hands.

“You’ll tell me if I do something wrong, won’t you?”

“Sure,” Crowley said. Aziraphale watched in delight as her wide eyes became fully serpentine.

“Do you remember the safe word?” Aziraphale asked, because they apparently now had a safe word, too.

“Evolution,” Crowley said, the corner of her mouth quirking up. She thought it was hilarious.

“Yes, good,” Aziraphale said, leaning in for a gentle kiss.

She stepped away, releasing Crowley’s hands. “Take off your clothes.” She had to keep herself from tacking “if that’s all right” on to the end.

Crowley pulled her tank top over her head and tugged down her loose trousers. She left them on the floor together with her socks. She straightened up, now dressed only in her cotton bra and briefs.

“Undergarments too,” Aziraphale said.

Crowley’s mouth twitched, but she didn’t comment on the word choice. She shed the remaining pieces of clothing.

Aziraphale stepped forward, running her hands over Crowley’s arms up and down as if trying to warm her up. Crowley stood nearly motionless, following her with her gaze, as Aziraphale took her time to caress her neck, shoulders and sides.

Aziraphale met Crowley’s eyes. “Get on the bed, please. Face down.”

Crowley complied, plopping down onto the mattress and pillowing her head on her arms. Aziraphale followed, picking up the bottle of massage oil. She knelt next to Crowley, pouring some of the scented jojoba oil onto her palm.

She rubbed her hands together to warm them up. “Arms down to your sides, please.”

Crowley did as she was told.

“I’ll just try to get you to relax a bit, all right? I’d like to make you feel comfortable.” She knew it was important to talk clearly to Crowley about what she was doing or what was expected of her, in order for them both to feel at ease. Besides, Crowley liked it when she got eloquent during sex.

“Uh-huh,” Crowley mumbled, cheek smushed against the mattress.

Aziraphale ran her hands over Crowley’s back, spreading the oil around. She started kneading the muscles in her shoulders and neck and found herself relaxing as well. She liked taking care of Crowley like this. She dug her thumbs into her trapezius and smiled when Crowley moaned. She continued down her back, brushing her hands over her butt and the top of her thighs.

“Turn over,” she said when she was satisfied with her work.

Crowley rolled over to her back, blinking at Aziraphale blearily.

“Oh, no sleeping yet,” Aziraphale admonished, smiling fondly. “I’m not finished with you.”

“I’m sure you aren’t,” Crowley drawled.

Aziraphale ran her thumbs up and down the sides of Crowley’s neck. Crowley shut her eyes again and sighed deeply.

Aziraphale slid her hands down to massage the top of Crowley’s pectoral muscle before cupping her small breasts. She pressed down on the flesh and kneaded it alternately. She circled Crowley’s nipples and rubbed them between her fingers, feeling them stiffen. Crowley’s eyes were still shut, but she wasn’t as boneless anymore, back tense in anticipation.

“Relax, sweetheart,” Aziraphale mumbled, watching a shiver run through Crowley. Oh, she was so transparent.

Aziraphale ran her hands up and down her chest soothingly. Then she squeezed her nipples and tweaked, making Crowley whimper. She did it again and again, interspersing it with calming motions, adoring the sounds leaving Crowley.

“You’re so lovely,” Aziraphale murmured, which made Crowley let out another sound. Aziraphale smoothed her hands over her breasts, and bent down to kiss her.

“Please, move to the edge of the bed,” she requested. Maybe she shouldn’t say “please”? Well, she would. She could ask Crowley about it later.

Crowley sat up and shuffled over to sit on the edge. There was an oily stain on the bed sheet where her back had been. Aziraphale should have thought of that. Oh well, she could miracle it away later. She got up from the bed and picked up a cushion. She walked over to where Crowley was sitting and knelt down on the cushion in front of her.

“Lie down,” Aziraphale instructed. Crowley lowered her back to the mattress again.

“Very good,” Aziraphale said, feeling she should let Crowley know she approved. “You’re doing very well. Spread your legs for me now, dear.”

Crowley obeyed, moving her knees apart. Aziraphale put her palms on her inner thighs, stroking gently.

“Good,” she cooed. She took in the sight of her, all pink and wet, and pressed kisses to her thighs, close to her entrance in a way she knew to be teasing.

Crowley’s entire body twitched.

“I love seeing you from up close like this,” Aziraphale said, nuzzling her nose against her thigh.

“Thanks. Miracled that myself,” Crowley replied, but her voice was strained, betraying she was affected.

“Just let me compliment you, all right?” Aziraphale said.

“Is that a command?” Crowley teased.

“Might be.”

Aziraphale put her mouth against her folds, and Crowley’s hips bucked. Aziraphale drew back, placing her hands on her hips to push them down into the mattress, putting pressure on Crowley’s hip bones with her thumbs. Aziraphale’s hands were rather small, her chubby fingers used to the delicate work of restoring antique texts rather than to applying force. Nevertheless, her hold was firm.

She licked between Crowley’s labia and ran her tongue in a stripe from her damp opening to her clit. She swallowed her taste, licking her lips, before continuing in slow strokes. Crowley ground against her, and Aziraphale strengthened her grip on her hips to hinder the movement. She licked over Crowley’s clit and gently sucked, savouring Crowley’s taste, scent and the moans that occasionally left her mouth.

Dipping shallowly into her slit, she moved her tongue in slow circles before licking in further. She explored the hot inside of her, Crowley’s laboured breaths like music to her ears. Resurfacing, she licked around her opening and mouthed at her clit until Crowley came, clenching in beautiful waves of pleasure as Aziraphale watched.

Aziraphale straightened up, leaning over Crowley, her hands on either side of her shoulders. She regarded Crowley intently – it was a sight like none other to watch her try to catch her breath through her open mouth, chest heaving and skin flushed.

She bent down, kissing the delicate skin under Crowley’s jaw. Crowley tilted her head back, humming in contentment.

Drawing back, Aziraphale said in a hushed voice, “You’re very beautiful.” She ran her hand down over Crowley’s chest. “I can’t believe that in addition to everything you are, you’re gorgeous too. One might almost call it unfair.”

Crowley looked up at her with half-lidded eyes. She didn’t try to deflect the compliment, looking almost shy with crimson spots blazing high on her cheeks.

Her lips were still parted, and Aziraphale was unable to resist brushing hers against them gently. “So. How was that? Was I assertive enough for you?”

Crowley thought for a moment and surprisingly softly said, “You know, I think you should just follow your instinct. It might be exactly what I want.”

“My instinct?”

“You like taking care of me.”

Aziraphale smiled. “That I do.”

“Well, I think you don’t need to do anything else, really.”

“Oh,” Aziraphale said, and she could feel herself turning to mush in the face of that tender, trusting golden gaze. “Oh, my dear.”

She sat down on the bed next to Crowley, and Crowley moved to a seating position as well. Aziraphale kept her close with an arm around her shoulders.

“Also,” Crowley continued, “how would you feel about some rope? Well, doesn’t have to be rope, as such –”

Contemplating the proposition gave rise to a range of mental images. Aziraphale gulped before meeting Crowley’s eyes evenly. “You’d like me to tie you up?”

“I’ve… I’ve thought about it.”

Aziraphale wondered what other things Crowley had thought about. She’d love to find out, but all in its own time.

“Well, consider me tempted.”


End file.
